


Eyes Up Rumlow

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this imagine by the lovely tumblr user:</p><p>imagine: http://alloftheimaginesblog.tumblr.com/post/119927851848/requested-by-blitzcat-steve-eyes-up-rumlow<br/>blog: alloftheimaginesblog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Up Rumlow

You hadn’t worn anything particularly risqué today yet you could feel Rumlow staring at you. And it wasn’t just one quick glance, his eyes would follow you as you walked. it was that uncomfortable stare that even when you caught him looking, he would just smile and wink at you.

Did you dare tell Steve? No. You didn’t need the drama that would follow. But as the day went on you started to feel more uneasy. You couldn’t exactly turn around and tell him to back up without causing a scene, so you held your tongue and continued on.  
That exact drama you had been trying to avoid all day was about to break out. Standing in front of the elevator, with Steve to your right and Rumlow to your left. You had been waiting here for what felt like hours, with Steve’s grip on your hand getting tighter.

There was no denying the testosterone radiating off both of them , Steve standing straighter and defensive.

With a ding from the elevator, Steve let go of your hand and moved to the left, swinging his arm around. There was a grunt then a thud.

Turning around to see Rumlow, on the floor holding his jaw and now bleeding nose. Steve shook his hand out though you really doubt it hurt him.

“Eyes up Rumlow” Steve grunted before grabbing your hand and pulling you in the elevator.

Runlow nodded, the blood now dripping from his fingers. “Yes Sir”


End file.
